Batman Begins
''Batman Begins ''is a 2005 British-American superhero action film directed by Christopher Nolan and based on the DC Comics character Batman. The film is a reboot of the initial Batman series. The film was produced by DC Comics, Legendary Pictures and Syncopy Films, and was distributed by Warner Bros.. Two sequels followed; The Dark Knight on July 18, 2008, and The Dark Knight Rises on July 20, 2012. The film was released on June 10, 2005 in Russia, on June 15, 2005 in the United States, and on June 16, 2005 in the United Kingdom. Plot Bruce Wayne, son of millionaires Thomas and Martha Wayne, develops a fear of bats as a result of falling into a well where a bat swarm is residing in. Some time later, his parents are killed by a mugger named Joe Chill while they leave an opera early at Bruce's request. Bruce is taken care of by his butler Alfred Pennyworth while Wayne Enterpries CEO William Earle takes over the company. Joe is apprehended by authorities afterwards. Years later, a remorseful Joe is granted parole in exchange for testifying against mob boss Carmine Falcone. An adult Bruce arrives at the trial, intending to kill Joe to avenge his parents murder, but Joe is assassinated by one of Falone's assassins. Assistant district attorney Rachel Dawes berates Bruce for his actions and tells him to his father would be ashamed. After confronting Falcone at a nightclub, Bruce sets off around the world intending to learn about criminals and is landed in a Bhutanese prison. While incarcerated, Bruce meets Henri Ducard, who offers to train him to become a member of the League of Shadows, led by Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce is trained by the League of Shadows and eventually, is given the final task of executing a prisoner. Bruce refuses and battles Ra's, setting the temple on fire in the process. Ra's is killed, but Bruce rescues Henri and leaves him in the care of the local villagers. Bruce returns to Gotham City, where he meets Wayne Enterprise's top scientist, Lucius Fox, who shows him a vehicle called the Tumbler, as well as body armor. Bruce, confronting his fear of bats, become a crime-fighting vigilante called Batman, working in a cave under his well. Batman gains enough evidence to convict Falcone, who is incarcerated at Arkham Asylum, run by Dr. Jonathan Crane. Crane exposes Falcone to a toxin that causes the victim to experience horrifying hallucinations, rendering him insane. Batman, while investigating Crane, is exposed to the drug as well, set alight, and tossed out a window, but is rescued by Alfred and cured by Fox. Crane reveals to Rachel he has been dumping the toxin in the water supply and exposes her to the drug. Batman rescues Rachel and cures her, given her the antidote for public use. Police sergeant James Gordon discovers the drug can only cause harm if inhaled. Bruce is confronted at Wayne Manor by Ducard, who reveals himself to be the real Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's reveals he has conspired with Crane to vaporize Gotham's water supply and release the toxin, affecting the Gotham citizens and causing mass hysteria. The League of Shadows set Wayne Manor on fire, but Bruce is rescued by Alfred. Rachel is attacked by Crane, who has gone under the alias of Scarecrow, while the League of Shadows releases the toxin throughout the city. Rachel defeats Scarecrow before being rescued from a mob by Batman, who reveals her identity to her. Batman then follows Ra's, who is traveling in a train carrying a microwave emitter stolen from Wayne Enterprises, intending to use it to vaporize Gotham's water supply. Batman fights Ra's in the train while the track is destroyed by Gordon. Batman defeats Ra's and abandons him to die as the train crashes and explodes. Jonathan is incarcerated at Arkham Asylum while Batman becomes a public hero for his actions. Bruce fires Earle, who is replaced by Fox as Wayne Enterprises CEO. Gordon is promoted to lieutenant of Gotham police and informs Batman of several crimes committed by a new criminal who leaves Joker playing cards at his crimes. Batman promises to investigate and vanishes. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman. *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth. *Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard. *Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes. *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon. *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow. *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone. *Rutger Hauer as William Earle. *Ken Watanabe as Ra's Al Ghul. *Mark Boone Junior as Arnold Flass. *Linus Roache as Thomas Wayne. *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. *Larry Holdman as Carl Finch. Gallery Batman Begins movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:DC Comics films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Syncopy Inc. films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Crime films Category:Drama films Category:Reboots Category:Adventure films Category:Live-action films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:2000s films